


Purely pleasure

by Nurseoflove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: Yup, this is just a completely smut fanfiction for shadamyonic (sonamyadow) :3 enjoy
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship, Shadonic - Relationship, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy, Sonadow, shadamyonic, sonamyadow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Purely pleasure

I could feel his fingers rubbing through my quills, the loving kisses to the side of my head. My body lightly shook as my knees rubbed together. I panted as he whispered in my ear, “ you’re being such a good boy shadow”. I gasped as I felt him bite my shoulder, my back curving lightly at the delicious pressure. Our dear Rose was watching me, with seductive eyes, at my current submissive state of mind. I shivered as he rubbed my chest fur, while pulling me closer. “Shadowwww our good boy~”, he nibbles on my ear as my face felt hot. I panted as Rose kissed me hard. A line of saliva connecting us as we parted. I gasped when I felt sonic rub my hips, “ hmmmmm? What shadow? Do you want something?~”. My body curved my ass towards Sonic’s hips. “ P-please”, I panted as my mind was getting foggy. Sonic flipped me onto my back as he crawled on top of me. I felt his knee go between my legs gently as he pressed against my throbbing center. “Please what shadow?”, he kissed my neck as he held my wrists to the bed, i felt my body gently struggled against the sensation. “It’s weird that the ultimate life form is begging for something, must be pretty important, What do you want Shadow?~”, he blushingly smirked at me with his eyes half open. I opened my mouth to beg again but a strangled moan escaped me as I feel Sonic bite my chest. I felt my body twist up to meet with Sonic’s. I could feel some drool leave my mouth when sonic licked my neck. “ please I want you so much”, I panted when I felt sonic lightly nibble on my shoulder . I felt him let go of my wrists, as Amy passes him a bottle of lube,” I think he’s more then ready to get started sonic”. He agrees as he put some on my entrance, I can feel him tease my twitching hole. My eyes start rolling at his slow pace,as he starts thrusting his finger in and out of me. I feel myself shake as his pace speeds up. He kisses me as he asks me if he can put in another finger, I nod at him, my mind starting to lose itself already. Another finger is placed in me and it’s starting to feel like pure bliss. I groan for a third as sonic complies. I’m panting loudly as I can feel him thrust into me hard and fast. I feel my back curve as he pulled out his fingers, ripping a disappointed moan from me. I see as he applies lube to his member, my mouth starts to water at the sight. I feel him grind against my entrance, as my body grinds against his throbbing member. I feel him hold my legs to my chest as he starts to fill me up, a shuddering moan leaves me. “A-ah!~” , my knees rub together at the feeling of being stuffed by Sonic. I feel myself grip the bed as he slowly starts thrusting deeper into me. He stops thrusting when he’s completely inside of me, I’m panting hard, it feels so fucking good. I feel him kiss me hard, while stroking my dick. “A-Ah!~” I feel my face get redder as he went from soft stroking, to hard to soft again a delicious pattern of pleasure. I could feel him get harder whenever he could rip a moan out of me, my hips wiggled trying to get him to move again. He complied with a groan as he pulled,almost, all the way out, to thrust right back in, starting a rough but gentle rhythm. I felt myself shudder violently as he hit my prostate. “Oh? Did I hit the right spot?~”, he whispered in my ear. I felt myself nod as tears of pleasure started forming and drool left my mouth at Sonic’s rougher thrusting. I could feel his panting on my ear, as he started thrusting faster. I felt my eyes rolling as I tighten around him, “S-shads!”, he moaned as he let go of my legs and grabbed my waist. I could feel him press the heels of his hands against my stomach to feel his rough thrusting inside. My moans were increasing from the pressure on my stomach, my mind was blurring from the rough pleasure. My eyes opened wide as he thrusted against my prostate again, my legs opened further for him. My tongue lolled out as my eyes kept trying to roll into my head. It felt so fuckinggg good I was melting, I could feel myself tighten more at his erratic thrusting. He roughly pulled my hips towards him as he thrusted into my prostate, ripping loud moans out of me. My eyes rolled into my head as I felt myself orgasm, I felt Sonic’s hot seed rush in me as he helped me through my orgasm. My shuddering body twitched on the bed as sonic kissed me. He pulled out as I felt warmth leave my body, I shuddered as my legs rubbed together. Sonic laid next to me kissing me as I felt a soft touch on my still stiff penis. A shuddering moan left me as the stroking got stronger. “ Awww shadow was such a good boy for you sonic, I wonder how good he’ll be for me~”, I felt my face heat up again as our lovely Rose licked my penis. My ears flattened as I felt myself harden more. She played with my tip as she rolled my balls with her fingers. My moans were getting higher in pitch as she put me completely in her mouth, the blood rushing into my cheeks at the sight. My legs opened wider as she sucked me, my eyes rolling at her experienced mouth. I felt myself get close to orgasming again, when she pulled away, and kissed my tip. My grip on the bed tightened as she placed soft bites on my thighs, and lightly touched my protruding veins. my head was swimming at her teasing touches. I felt her crawl on top of me as she kissed my neck, and rubbed my chest fur. She kissed me passionately and her thigh pressed against my penis, giving me the friction I needed. I softly moaned as she kissed me and rubbed her fingers through my quills. I could hear her playing with herself, she sounded so wet. Had watching me and sonic turned her on so much? My mind fogged up again as she stroked me hard, she bit my lip as I shuddered. I see her line herself up to me as she teasingly brushed her lower lips against me. I panted when she finally started going down, she was so warm and wet. My hips thrusted up absentmindedly at her tightness. She pushed me down by my stomach, “ such an impatient boy~ does it really feel that good?~”. She rubbed my chest fur as I nodded. My eyes rolled as she grinded on my penis and started a rhythm of soft humping. I felt her place my hands on her soft breasts as I thrusted up into her. Her moans were music to my ears, her face was as red as my own. I saw where we were connected, I was completely in side of her, i rubbed her aching cilt. She gasped as she tighten around me, I groaned at the sensation. I feel her humping onto me harder as her back started arching. The pressure of her hands digging into my sides made me gasp, I feel her tighten abruptly as her insides twitch. she came already? Watching us really had turned her on, as the red on my face darkened. She panted as she humped through her orgasm. I felt her twitching walls around me and took several deep breaths to not finish then and there. Rose kissed me as she took a second to calm down. I rubbed her stomach as she gently started again, this time much rougher. I saw as sonic kissed her breasts, I rubbed her now sensitive clit again. “Ames, you look like you’re having fun~”, he gently bit her neck. “ do you mind if I help?”. She nodded as he got behind her. I felt Rose being gently pushed down onto me, as it pushed me into her, as deep as I could go. I shuddered at the sensation as I heard sonic open the bottle of lube again. Rose moaned as I saw sonic rub her entrance. He slowly entered her as I felt her insides grip onto me hard. I bit my lip as I felt Sonic’s gentle thrusting, inside of Rose. Our lovely Rose looked as foggy as I felt, I wrapped my arms around her. As sonic started a soft and gentle rhythm of thrusting into her, I saw tears of pleasure falling down her red cheeks. Our sweet Rose tightened her grip on my sides as I held her. I started thrusting up into her pussy as her moans got louder. I could hear sonic panting as his thrusting started getting rougher. Had watching me and rose turn him on? My mind went fuzzy again as Rose lightly pinched my nipple. All of our moans were mixing together as I felt myself thrust into Rose harder. I felt sonic thrust into Rose as hard as I was, while Rose was tightening her grip on both of us. I was losing my rhythm as my thrusting was getting erratic, staying pent up for so long was helping fuel my lust. I felt sonic push Rose onto me as I felt his thrusting becoming erratic, he began to hold Rose’s hips as he got rougher. I felt my own erratic thrusting get as rough as his. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the intensity of our lovemaking, I came hard in our Rose. I could hear Rose cry out as she came as well, tightening again on us ripping a smaller orgasm from me. I could feel rough movement as sonic thrusted into Rose for his own completion, he came hard after a few more rough thrusts. I felt Rose nuzzle into me as I felt myself slip out of her. Sonic was kissing Amy’s shoulders as he interlock my fingers with his own. My eyes were closing, my panting died down. I felt sonic lay next to me, keeping our fingers intertwined, as Rose started to doze off on my chest. I felt Sonic let go of me as he wrapped us all in a blanket and cuddled next to me and rose. I felt the warmth of my two loving partners as I let sleep take me away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammar errors or misspellings tell me I’ll fix it :3 or any writing tips would be helpful ;3


End file.
